David Shuter HP fanfic: THE IMMORTAL HEADMASTER
by RazacRazer
Summary: this is the second of my three part mini series of my hp fanfiction, the first one being DEATH EATERS RETURN, the next one wil be uploaded shortly, R&R :)


David Shuter HP Fanfiction

THE IMMORTAL HEADMASTER

We are so close. So close to finding my Love, Hermione Granger. She was kidnaped by Death Eaters a week ago. A week left now Until she is murdered.

"We are doing everything in our power David. You know that." said the head of the Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt. I had been pacing his office, muttering plans and stuff.

"I know Kingsley. I know. We were so close though. We know they are in a forest, somewhere in England. That's good." the door to his office burst open, Ron came running in.

"Sir! There has been a mass murder. It happened last night. Totem court road." Kingsley jumped out of his seat.

"Get Potter and Dawlish, you and Shuter are coming as well."

"Yes sir!" Ron says as he runs out.

"Think it could be Death Eaters sir?" I ask Kingsley

"I'm sure of it Shuter."

"Good I hope they are still there" I growl under my breath

"so do I." he said as Harry, Dawlish and Ron came into the Room.

"Totem court Road Aurors! On the count of three. One. Two. Three." I turned on the spot, Apperating to Totem court road.

Once we got there we located the house in which the murders took place. We went to investigate the bodies.

"This one was killed by the _Avada Kadavra_ curse." called Ron from the other room.

"This one by a Werewolf!" said Dawlish from a few feet away from me. I inspected the body of a young, attractive witch. She had two holes in her throat, about an inch apart from each other, her body was pale.

"This one was killed by a Vampire!" I called.

"Vampire?" asked Kingsley

"yes sir."

"What are Vampires doing with death eaters and Werewolves?" asked Harry

"They have never worked together before." said Kingsley

"well they are now." I said. Then something attracted my attention. A small piece of fabric. I pointed my wand at it and said

"_Engorgio_" it grew it a size where I could examen it. It appeared to be a piece of a green shamrock.

"The death eaters are in a forest in Britain. I think I know which one." I say slowly

"which one?"

"Where else would there be a Shamrock in the forest, other than the forest we used for the Quidditch World cup, Ireland versus Bulgaria, Ireland won, but Krum caught the Snitch."

"Of course, there are some cabins in that forest. Shuter. I think you just discovered where the Death Eaters are hiding!" said Dawlish

"not to mention Werewolves and Vampires." I said.

"We'll need to gather all the aurors, that could take weeks." said Kingsley

"But sir! Hermione! She won't live past a week at most."

"I know David. Which is why I am letting you be in charge of the raid. You are not going to take them all captive, you are going to get Hermione and get out of there. Potter, Weasley, Dawlish. You will go with him. I'll get a few other Auror that I can spare to come with you. You can gather any friends to help. I'll take care of the mess here. You leave tomorrow."

We gathered Ginny, Luna, Neville and his new girlfriend, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan and George, plus two Aurors, Benson and Garrow. Add that to Dawlish, Ron, Harry and I, that makes an army of 12 against possible 50 or more. Not exactly good odds. we all gathered outside the Burrow.

"You know the Drill. Get in and get out. Whoever get's to Hermione, apperate right to st Mungo's, once she's gone, apperate back here or st Mungo's if you are injured, don't stay there to get revenge on known death Eaters who hurt your Family. In and out. this should be easy. As you know, you can't kill Vampires any old way, either use the _Avada Kadavra_ curse or _Incendio_, remember, they are fast, faster than normal Humans. Their bite is poisonous, if you are bitten, head straight to St. Mungo's so they can suck the venom out before it reaches your heart, or you become like them, given time. They are very strong, so don't go to Hand to Hand combat with one. You shouldn't have to worry about the Werewolves, they are powerless outside the full moon, which was two nights ago. And Death Eaters are just Wizards and Witches, simple. Now we are going for the Cabin Kingsley marked out for us!" I announced

"now Apperate on the count of three. One two three!" I called as I apperated.

We all appeared outside the Cabin, under the cover of bushes. There was a flickering light in the window.

"Anyone have extendable ears on them? George?" I whispered to my waiting crew. George grins and hands me some.

"Glad Fred and I made those now, aren't you?" he jokes. I nod and toss the one ear as close to the cabin as it will go, luckily, the window was open so we could hear.

"Won't cry for help then Mudblood? Well we are just going to have to try a little harder, make this easier for yourself, just cry for help into this muggle camera so Shuter will feel the pain we felt when our loved one died, tell him to come avenge you, wouldn't that be fun." said a Death Eater, Avery.

"NO! DAVID, DON"T COME!" the Love of my life yelled.

"Hermione!" I groaned, save yourself some pain, just do it.

"She smells so good, can't I just drink her? They aren't coming for her." asked a voice, probably a Vampire

"no James! We need her, wait a few days!" said Avery. Then his voice yelled

"_CRUCIO!_" and the screaming that followed was so loud that we didn't need the ears to hear. My heart was ripped to shreds just hearing it.

"Say it!" yelled Avery

'NEVER, DON"T COME DAVID!"

"It's no use, she wont say it." said James the vampire. I signal for the crew to follow me. We start sneaking towards the door.

"I think I know one way she will James. See, there are ways to hurt girls that are worse than crucio. She is pretty for a Mudblood, I might even have fun." said Avery. Silence. Then

"if you won't say it Granger, then I know a way that will get Shuter to come, how about giving me some fun." he said.

'No... Don't. I won't.." whimpered Hermione, the end of the sentence was mumbles. I knew what Avery was up to. I opened the door.

"Get your filthy hands of my Girlfriend." I said calmly, but deadly." James spun around so fast he was a blur. Avery looked up from Kissing Hermione, who had her shirt ripped open, bra pulled down so both her Breasts were showing, one of them being grabbed by Avery. I was beyond angry. I growled deep in my throat.

"David!" Hermione sighed in relief.

"How? How did you find us?" spat Avery

"easy Avery, after you kindly left some evidence at your murder couple nights ago, it pointed us right here. Now will you kindly get your hands of My girlfriend before I make you." I say calmly again.

"James! It's just him, Kill him!" Avery ordered. I morph into a Lion and Growl. James growls to, crouching. I roar. He jumps at me. I tense.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" cries Harry. James freezes. I spring at him, tackle him and rip his head off. I transform back

'not alone Avery, far from it." my crew Piles in. Fear flashes in Avery's eyes.

"INTRUDERS!" he screams. I morph back into Lion as Trap doors burst open all over the floor, Vampires and Death Eaters alike burst forth from them, forming a wall between us and Hermione. I roar in frustration. Spells start flying everywhere. I make it my job to target the Vampires. I spring at one, claw his face, but nothing happens, his skin was rock hard. I give up and fight my way through the wall of bodies. A Killing spell flies past my right ear, another over my head. I hope none of them hit my friends. I finally break through as Avery points his wand at Hermione and yells

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_ I push my muscles harder and jump in between Hermione and the curse_. _It hits me. I fall down hard.

"David!" Whispered Hermione from beside me. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't dead. Just was out of strength. I breath in sharply.

"Your alright!" she whispered, to weak to yell. I get up slowly. I look her in the eyes and say with them

_go, get out of here. I will buy you some time_. She understands me because she starts crying.

"No, don't, I...I can't live with out you. I love you. I'll do anything." I choke a laugh

_anything?_

"Anything."

_Marry me?_ I look at her ring finger. She nods

"if that's what it takes."she whispers. I look up at Harry , who was dueling someone close to us.

_Take her now!_ I say with my eyes again. He nods and runs towards us. I rest my massive head against Hermione's.

_I love you_ I purr then Harry Grabs her shoulder and apperates. I turn towards Avery, who was laughing

"ready to die Shuter?" he asks I roar

_let's finish this!_ And I charge. He waves his wand and some spell shoots out and hits me. I fall to the ground and my vision goes black...

I woke up in darkness. I jumped when I realized little bugs were crawling all over me.

"_Lumos." _I croaked. Everything got bright. It took my eyes a little while to adjust. When it did I realized I was incased in something. _A coffin!_ The creatures were little ants who had somehow gotten in. I was buried alive, with my wand. _How?_ I wondered. Then it all came back to me. The Cabin, Hermione, death. Everyone believed me dead, that is why I am buried. I point my wand at the top of the coffin and croak

"_Bombarda Maxima!_" the force of the spell sends the lid shooting upwards, digging a path for me to climb out of. Once I get out I check my surroundings. I am in the cemetery that mom was buried in. Actually, I was buried right next to her. I read my tombstone

_David Shuter_

_Loving friend, fought evil until the end. Will be missed by friends and Girlfriend_

"_encourage you and Strengthen you to always do and say what is good" 17 2 Thessalonians_

I sniff. Hermione and Mrs Weasley probably put this together.

"_INCENDIO!"_ cried a voice I knew, _Hermione's_

"_STUPIFY! _Come on Hermione, lets get out of here!" said another voice, Harry's

"_CONFRIGO! _yes Mione! Just leave it!" said another, Ron's

"NO! They are going for David's body! We can't let them get it!" screamed Hermione. I ran towards the voices, as I got closer I saw that Vampires and Death eaters were attacking my friends.

"Hermione, he's gone. He would rather have his body mutilated than have you die for him. Lets-." Said Harry, then he was punched in the belly by a vampire, he flew back into a tombstone and slid to the ground, never got up. Ron got the same treatment. A vampire was about to do the same to her but I pointed my wand at the Vampire and said

"_Incendio!_" she burst into flames. I run to Hermione just as a piece of tombstone hits her in the head, she goes down. I stand in front of her. I point my wand at the remaining Vampire, I realize who it is. James. How could it be him, I ripped off his head!

"How?" I growl at James

"I could be asking the same question. Now get out of my way, she smells so good." he growls back and springs at me. I raise my arm up to block my head and feel a sharp pain on my wrist. He bit me! And now is sucking my blood. I tense. I curl my fingers on my other hand into a fist, and... WHAM! I punch him in the face. I heard a loud crack, which I knew to be every bone in my hand breaking. I yell out in pain. He breaks him hold on my arm to laugh. I point my wand at him and yell

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_ flash of green light and he goes down. I point my wand at his twitching body and gasp

"_Incendio_" for good measure.

"What?" whispered Hermione's voice behind I turn around and kneel by her head. I stroke her face with my uninjured hand.

"Hermione love? Are you ok." I whisper, trying to go for a soothing tone, but it comes out as a strangled gasp of pain. My hand was throbbing, and the bite was starting to burn.

"David? But.. It can't be. You. You died. I was trying to protect your body." she whispered, her eyes started to flicker shut, she was fighting them.

"Hermione love, Harry was right, I would have rathered you be alive and well than my body taken. Now we need to get you to saint Mungo's."

"David..." her eyes shut. I tried to ignore the burning in my veins as I pointed my wand at Harry and Ron and said

"_Accio."_ once the were all in my grasps I apperated to saint Mungo's.

I Apperated straight into the reception area. The Witch there gapped at me.

"Shuter? Your dead." then she saw the bodies. She called some healers over to grab my friends.

"What wrong with you?" asked a healer, I turned and looked at him, and did a double take.

"_Malfoy?_" he gapped at me

"_Shuter?"_

"What are you doing here?" I gasped in pain. He shook his head.

"Later, what is wrong with you?"

"Aside from the fact I was dead an hour ago?" I joked, but it came out a strangled rasp, the burning was getting worse, starting to work it's way to my chest.

"This isn't the time for jokes Shuter."

"I know. Well I punched a Vampire in the face, shattering all the bones in my right hand. Also I got bitten by the same Vampire." his eyes widen. He pulls out his wand, points it at me and says

"_Stupify."_ I black out.

I woke up to a strangely bright light. There was a blurry face looking down on me. It was like something clicked. My eyes cleared up, more clear than normal, I throw the body back and flip out of bed. I crouch, tensed to fight. The person I threw was back on his feet across the room, both hands up, palms forward. It was Malfoy.

"Shuter, I know this is strange for you, but I'm not going to hurt you." he says slowly. I still don't trust him, I stay tensed for battle.

"Shuter... David. I am not going to hurt you. Let me explain what is happening to you. We sucked most of the vampire venom out, but a small amount reached your heart, you still changed into a vampire, sort of. This has happened before, the woman had all of the advantages of being a Vampire, minus the need to suck blood, she still could eat food and go about a normal life. Even less venom reached you, so who knows? Can you calm down enough so we can talk properly?" I slowly un tense. He sits on my bed. I sit beside him.

"Where's Hermione? Harry? Ron? Did they make it?" I ask.

"Granger is in a coma, same with Potter and Weasley. Potter's girlfriend, Longbottom, Lovegood and that Abbot are with them now."

"Why weren't anyone there with me when I woke up?"

"Because, er, we didn't know how you would react when you woke up, would you have liked throwing Lovegood into a wall, hard I might add?"

"Right. Now you have some questions to answer Malfoy, where have you been the last year and a half?" I ask.

"Well, I was with my Parents on the run, but my Father decided to join the re-grouping death Eaters a few months ago, I refused, so I came here and learned how to be a healer, to help the people my parents hurt...Woah! Shuter! Your fangs are gone! That's never happened before!" I felt around my mouth with my tongue, they were. I was thinking bout vampires for a few minutes, after a clammed down.

"Maybe I can turn this thing off an on, at least the fangs, I can still feel the power surging through me, I can still smell you blood, and I have no need to breath, weird... wait. So you think I may be _immortal_?"

"The woman doesn't look a year older and it's been fifty years. So yes."

"Wow."

"Wow." Malfoy agreed.

"Malfoy, where are My friends, I want to go see them?" Malfoy nods

"down the hall, room 394..." I can't help but smirk

"'please turn to page three hundred and ninety four.'" I say in my best cold voice. Malfoy smirks too. I nod and jump up faster than human speed and bolt out the door. I stop mid track and zoom back to the room door. I lean against the frame.

"Listen, Malfoy... Draco, you aren't that bad, you gave up your family for what you believed was right. If you ever need some friends, you are welcome to join us." he smiled at me

" thanks Shuter...David. I'll drop in on my break in an hour, you aren't that bad either, for a half blood." he says with a smirk

"remember, I can still kick your pure blood ass, see you in an hour." I say with a smirk. Then turn on my heals and sprint at full speed towards room 394.

In about 2.5 seconds I reached the room. No one noticed me standing in the doorway. Luna was sitting beside Ron's bed, holding his hand, murmuring to him, Ginny was doing the same to Harry, Neville holdings Hermione's hand with Hannah's arm around his shoulders. I stare at Hermione, so fragile, in her bed, and I had a flash back to our Second year when she was petrified. I lose my energy, figuratively, since I seemed to have an unlimited amount now, and lean against the door frame.

"She is so brave." I mutter. Everyone in the room jump, with the obvious exception of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny gets up and runs over to me and hugs me.

"Oh David! I was so worried! Don't die on me again! I have already lost one brother, I can't lose another!." she says crying. I hug her back

"and to think, just a few month ago we were fighting about make out lines.' I say chuckling. She pulls back, smiling.

" I expected you to be stone cold." she says

"well I could _make_ myself stone cold, I just prefer to be warm. Long story." she shrugs and returns to Harry's side. I walk over to Hermione's side, Neville hands me her hand

"she's yours" he mumbled, placed a hand on my shoulder then left the room with Hannah on his tail. I kiss Hermione's hand.

"I'm here Hermione, I'm here love. Just come back to me, I love you, and always will, Until the end of forever." whispered in her ear. I brush my lips against hers, remembering all those passionate kisses we shared, that first night we slept together. I couldn't help but smile. I would make love to her again, she will come back to me, even if I have to wait years, I will still wait, Until her heart stopped beating, then maybe if I change her, even then.

The first time Draco came to the room was very, dangerous, Ginny started screaming her head off at him, but after some soothing on my part, she let him come by, just a week ago she even started calling him by his first name. Hermione hadn't woken up yet. Harry and Ron had a week ago. I spent every hour of both the day and the night by her side, I didn't need to sleep anymore, I still wanted it, but I can stay up as long as I like. I spent those hours talking to her, telling her about what's going on with the Death eater situation, as Kingsley kept me informed every day. I also spent some of it singing to her, I had gone back to the burrow long enough to grab my muggle Ipod so I had some music to sing. Hermione had bought it for me for my 19th birthday. We sang some muggle music together, she started out very timid about singing, but got confident and sang with me when I used to sing alone for her. Now I start singing one of her favorites, Madonna and Justin Timberlake's _4 minutes_. Hermione said it reminded her how she felt in the war, how the only had so many minutes to save the world from Voldemort, and would have rather spent the time with me, romantically. She sang Madonna's parts and I sand Justin and Timbaland's parts, when I started singing after my transformation I noticed my voice was much more musical, which I liked. I sung

"I'm out of time and all I got is four minutes, fricky fricky four minutes eh, I'm out of time and all I got is four minutes fricky fricky four minutes eh." I got up and headed to the window and repeated that several times. I went silent at the interlude, then was about to start singing Madonna's part when

"come on boy I've been waiting for someone to pick up my stone." Hermione's weak voice sang. I spun around, she was sitting up in bed, weakly smiling, I smile to and sing

"well don't waste time giving me a sign tell me how you want to roll."

"I want somebody to speed it up for me and take it down slow. there's enough room for both."

"Well I can hit the back, just gotta show me which side, are you ready to go?" I rush over and pull her out of bed and we start dancing as we sing the refrain

(both) "if you want it, you already got it, if you thought it, it better be what you want, if you feel it, it must be real just say the word and ima give you what you want"

(Hermione) "time is waiting."

(Me) "we only got four minutes to say the word"

(Hermione) "no hesitating, grab a boy

(me) "and grab a girl."

(Hermione) "time is waiting."

(Me) "we only got four Minutes to say the word"

(Hermione) "no hesitating."

(Me) " we only got four minutes, four minutes." we stop there.

"Hermione." I whisper

"David, your alive!" she whispers back.

" I could say the same to you." I say. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to her lips. We kiss slowly, just enjoying the fact each other is alive.

"Hermione!' gasped four surprised voices.

"Granger!" gasped the other. We brake apart and look to the door to see Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Draco standing there, surprise evident in their faces.

"Malfoy!" gasped Hermione, if she had her wand with her, I'm sure she would have it pointed at Draco.

"Granger." said Draco, he moved forward, as if to touch her, Hermione stumbled backwards, I stepped in front of her

"Draco." I say warningly

"David, I just want to explain to her." he said calmly, then moved to walk around me. A growl starts in my chest and works it's way past my lips. It was long and loud. Draco froze. Now that I had let the Vampire in me take hold I could really smell Hermione's blood and what was worse, I w_anted_ it. It smelled really good, I choke on my growl and slowly turn my head towards Hermione. She screams when she sees my fangs and the thirsty look in my eyes.

"David, remember who you are. Remember that you love her, you can beat this David, we believe in you." said Draco's calming voice, I turn back on him, he didn't have his wand out, neither did my other friends, though they were tensed, as in they were ready to stun me if needed. I turn back on Hermione, who was flat up against the wall, frightened half to death. That really hurt me. I fight the urge to drink her blood and say

"it's ok Hermione love, your scent just caught me off guard, now I know what James meant, you _do _smell really good, but I'm not going to attack you."

"Your... your.. You're a vampire!" she whispered in fright.

"Sorta, I can when I want to be, but I can sort of shut it off when I want, only a little bit of venom reached my heart, if it weren't for Draco, I would be a full fledged Vampire."

"H how?"

"James bit me that day in the grave yard, I was trying to protect you. He wanted to drink you."I let a bit of menace leach into my last words

"it's my fault then!" she started crying.

"Hermione." I say then rush forward at full speed, forgetting full speed was faster than human full speed. She cringed back as I stopped right in front of her.

"Sorry" I muttered then opened my arms, inviting her into them. She hesitates, then falls into them.

"It's not your fault, I would rather this than you dead, it's actually pretty cool, I don't need blood to survive, I have super senses, and I am really ,really fast." I say gloatingly at the end. She smiles a little up at me

"how fast?"

"Would you like to find out?" I ask.

"Umm, David, maybe we should make sure she's really alright before you take her around the world in 80 minutes." Draco says. Hermione frowns at Draco

"I'm fine. Let's go David, I always wanted to see Canada." she says

"no, he's right. Never argue with a Healer about your health Hermione. How about a round of Butterbeers on me?" I ask, everyone in the room nods

"I'll show you how fast, if you know a spell to prevent Apperation, place it on me, so your sure I don't cheat.' I tell Hermione, handing her my wand, she smiles and waves it.

"There." She says. I smile, kiss her forehead, then tear out of the room. I sprint all the way to hogsmede, then walk to the Three broomsticks.

"Ah David, how's Hermione?" asks madame Rosmerta

"just woke up, I'm actually buying a round of butterbeers to celebrate."

"That's great! How many."

"Lets see, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Myself, oh and Draco, so 7." I say

"Here, on the house." she says as she hands me 7 cans of butterbeer in a bag.

"Thanks Rosmerta! Now a better get going, bye!"

"Bye dear!' she calls as I sprint, at human speed, out of the door, once I get out of sight of Hogsmede I go at full Vampire speed towards saint Mungo's. it's about five minutes Until I get there. I stop right before Hermione, who jumps

"David!"

"How long?" I ask, not even out of breath

"15 minutes. That _was_ fast. Faster than even a firebolt!"

"I know, butterbeers for all!" I say as I pass out butterbeers. Draco walks into the room just as I pull out the second last one.

"Here Draco!" I say as I toss one to him, he catches it.

"Good news, Gran- Hermione should be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Canada tomorrow then!" I say to Hermione. She smiles and kisses me

"shouldn't you be stone cold?" she whispers into my mouth

"I could be, if you want." I whisper into hers

"nah, I prefer you warm." she whispers back. She kisses me faster, like we only had so much time left in this life. I return the enthusiasm, then freeze when I smell two scents which didn't fit in with the blood flowing humans on this floor. They smelled like death, in a way, and in another way, they smelled really good, like flowers or something.

"What is it?" mumbled Hermione, still kissing my bottom lip

"us." said two voices, both female. I spin around arms thrown out to protect Hermione.

"Our leader was very disappointed when James and the others failed to kill you three, he heard that you were here, and smelled that Shuter here was, indeed a Vampire. He sent us, his two best fighters, here to finish you off." said one female. She scanned the room.

"Ahh, Draco Malfoy, your father is very worried about you, he won't be pleased to hear you are here helping to heal Mudbloods and blood traitors alike." she said

"I don't give a damn about what my father thinks!" says Draco

"you tell her Draco!" encouraged Ginny

"as you can see, we outnumber you, so why don't you just run along now." I growl

"I only see one potential threat Shuter, and that is you." the other sneared

"that is exactly the attitude the lead Voldemort to his death, twice!" I growled

"you dare speak his name!" she screamed. She crouched and growled. I growl to. She pounces. But it doesn't seem to fast to me. I had enough time to think about my move. I grabbed her shirt, brought her down with me and kicked her in the stomach., sending her over my shoulder., and through the wall. I hop up faster then light and tackle the other vampire, she hops up and swipes me, I grab her arm

"go! Get out of here!" I yell at my friends. I half expect Draco to be pushing his way past the others but he stayed firmly in his place, his wand raised towards the wall the one vampire went through, my other friends had their wands pointed at the wall, Hermione included.

"Go!" I hiss, as the vampire I was fighting kicked me in the gut, sending me flying into the wall. I spring up and grab her throat as she went to bite my head off. I throw her into the door.

"take care of that one, we got this one David." said Harry as I sprung at the Vampire. But as I grabbed her, the wall burst apart and the other Vampire grabbed me around the neck and pulled me off her partner. I snarl.

"Looks like we win." she said as she adjusts her hands to rip my head off. I close my eyes

"I love you Hermione." I gasp

"aww how sweet, now say good bye mudblood." she says. I growl at that. The other Vampire squats in front of my face and whispers

"just to hurt the Mudblood." and kisses me on the lips. I turn as cold as stone, a motionless as stone to and let her have her way, kissing me, feeling me up. Hermione screams my name. And says something like 'get your hands of my boyfriend you bitch' the Vampire holding me laughed, then chokes, the vampire kissing me froze and turned towards Hermione, I smelled it. Warm blood flowing out of the body, _Hermione's_ blood. I Under stood what she was doing. I grabbed the kissing vampire by the neck and threw her behind me, pinning the other Vampire, I turned around and bit the kissing vampires head off, I threw her body back and started choking the other Vampire, or at least would have been choking her if she needed air.

"Who is your leader?" I growl

"you know him. You met him as a wizard once before. He has a wand you might be interested in."

"Where is he?' I growl again

"not telling, you'll meet him soon enough, he plans to take that school of yours, the same day that the dark lord tried and almost succeeded." she choked. I growled and ripped her head off.

"Burn them.' I told my friends then made my way to Hermione, I grabbed her bleeding arm and brought it up so I could heal it. She shrunk back, trying to pull her arm back.

"Don't be stupid" I mumbled, I pulled out my wand and healed it.

"You didn't need to do that" I whispered to her, pulling her into my arms.

"You were about to die" she whispered back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I had it." I lied, knowing full well I didn't.

"No you didn't, and you know it, you said yourself my blood smelled very good , I thought it would throw those Vamps off their game. And it did."

"I could have turned on you as easily." I whispered pained, imagining if I had.

"But you didn't, I trust you" she whispered back, lightly kissing me. I pull back

"enough Twilight for you" I murmur. She giggles as I close in again, we kiss. She presses herself against me. My fingers twirl in her hair. She nots hers in mine. Her tongue traces against my bottom lip. I chuckle and open my mouth slightly, allowing her tongue entrance, she explores my mouth. Our tongues dance.

"Ewww, get a room you two" Draco's voice says by me. I growl at him. Hermione giggles, still kissing me. Draco sighs. I hear him mutter to the others

"give them 10 minutes, they'll be ripping each others clothes off." Ron mutters

"I'll get the popcorn" I brake apart from Hermione

"alright, we get the point." I look at Hermione longingly. She looks back at me in the same way.

"We should get back to Hogwarts" Hermione says

"yeah, all those professors working over time, lets go" I say, then I look at my friends

"see you later?" I ask them

"as soon as we can get transferred there" Ron and Harry say.

"Why?" I ask

"well, if the school is going to be attacked again, you'll need guards. Ron and I will try to be those people" Harry said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh.. Right.." Hermione laughed, saying

"for being the wisest Wizard of your age, you really are thick" I acted offended

"well I was going to offer you a ride, but I guess your going to have to find another mode of transportation" her face fell.

"But I wanted to see how fast you were first hand" I laughed, saying

"fine, climb aboard" she smiled, jumped on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck, and her legs around my torso. She kissed my neck, biting softly

"alright, lets go" she whispered

"hold on tight" I whisper back, shivering pleasantly from her breath against my skin. She tightened her hold on me. I took off full speed towards my School, my home..

The next few months were quite normal, spending the days teaching, and having alone time at nights with Hermione, no attacks, everything was normal. Until one day in January.

"Now, there will be a quiz on the unforgivable curses on Friday.." I address my sixth years just as a scent hit my nose. I froze. It was the stench of vampire.

"What is it professor" one of the girls asked

"stay here" I hiss, running at human speed out of the classroom. I followed the scent to the Headmistress' office, the gargoyle slowly turning back to it's closed position. I rushed at inhuman speed up the steps, and stop right in front of the door to the actual office, frozen by a scream. Minerva's scream. I kick the door down to find a male vampire drinking her blood, with her still awake. I tackle him down, rip his head of with my teeth and throwing him into the fire, growling. I turn around to Minerva's moan. I rush to her side

"Minerva!" she looks up at me

"listen David, I...I can feel the burning begin, I...I don't want to be a Vampire... kill me" she whispers. I look at her shocked

"No! The school needs you Minerva! They need you to lead them!"

"No... you can lead them David... you are to be Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor, as is your rightful place" she whispered pained. I shook my head, she whispered again

"you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor, it is your blood right. Lead the school to victory against the death eater rebellion. Kill me... please" I breathed out slowly.

"Alright Minerva, I...I will"

"take my blood if you wish" she said, closing her eyes. I leaned in slowly, bit her neck, and drained her of her blood. And it was thus, how Minerva McGonagal died.


End file.
